Telling Me To Leave
by Raedeon
Summary: Brennans gets a email from an old flame. How does Booth react? What does he do? Now complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. Welcome to my first Bones fanfic :) unlike my last attemp at a chapter sotry (which i got attacked with writers block from doom) i have worked out the whole thing before posting. Now it just needs a little fleshing out. Its looking like this will be a 3 shot,**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. except my dreams of a certain FBI agent. Those are mine and this cookie.**_

* * *

Driving towards the Jeffersonian after another crime scene, Seeley Booth could tell something was on his partner's, the great Dr. Temperance Brennan's, mind. She keep looking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice, and she was fidgeting with her necklace, like she was nervous. Temperance Brennan did not get nervous. As they stopped at some red lights, he looked over at her again.

"Whats up Bones?" he nudged her shoulder. "Bones?"

She looked up, her eyes betraying the forced smile on her face. "What was that Booth?"

"What wrong Bones? You look like somethings on your mind." The light changed green so Booth had to look away, But he put a hand on Brennan's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "I can't have my main squint distracted on a big case."

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine Booth."

"Nothings wrong and I'm secretly Superman." She just kept staring out her window, hoping for an exit to the conversation. "What, no lecture about how Superman cant exis..." Booth stopped, he could tell she wans't listening.

Brennan sighed. Sure, it had something to do with him, but it wasn't something she felt she could handle talking about right now. The Jeffersonian was coming into view now and Booth realized she was going to get away without telling him anything.

"Bones..."

She continued to look out the window as awkward silence filled the SUV. Pulling up to the Jeffersonian, Brennan quickly buckling her safety belt and opening the door, she looked booth in the eye. Pulling his charm smile, he hoped she would relent.. She looked away again as she spoke, "I'm just, I'm just thinking about.." Trailing off, she glanced up at him. "Do you remember when Sully was leaving?"

"Of course I do Bones."

"Just wondering." She hoped out of the car and walked towards the building, leaving a very confused FBI agent in her wake. Why did she bring that up? He sat there for a few minutes, thinkng about what she had said, before he followed her in.

* * *

_**Why is Tempe thinking about Sully? Stay tuned for chapter 2 :D (which i will be doing whilst procrastinating homework. which i do ALL DAY) **_

_**Im hoping that hasn't fried anyones brain to much. Feel free to tell me how much I suck and what I need to improve on. Or tell me that you love it, if your that way inclined. I may even share my cookie **_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Helloo again :) much thanks to bones lover,dr. tempe bones and ewriter who so kindly too the time to review. Also a hello to all those who made story and author alerts. They make me feel good inside. :)**

* * *

Temperance walked into her office, immediately throwing herself down in her computer chair and waking the computer from its slumber. 3 new emails it told her. The first was from her publisher, confirming dates for book signings. Second up was from Angela, full of picture of cats, with bad English all over them. She looked at the subject of the third email. Knowing that Booth had to talk to Hodgins, she worked out that she had about five minutes before Booth came into her office. Sighing, she opened the last email. She had received it this morning, but hadn't looked at it yet.

_Dear Temperance,_

_I hope this finds you well. I would have sent you a letter, but unfortunately, there are no post boxes anywhere on this remote island I've stopped at. My satellite internet still works however._

_You would love this place, so much culture here. _

_I've been thinking Tempie. Thinking about you. I still wish you were here to share all of this with me. I miss you Tempe, and if you ever decide that you want to spend some time on your name sake, I would sail to you in a heartbeat._

_Thinking of you_

_Sully._

This wasn't something she found easy to understand. Why now? It had been almost a year since Sully had sailed away on the _Temperance_, and he hadn't seen fit to contact her at all. Then suddenly out of the blue, he might as well be asking for her back. Then the tears started to fall.

* * *

"_Hes leaving for the Caribbean"_

"_...Really."_

_She nodded_

"_Look I'm... I'm sorry Bones, I know that the two of you were... kinda hitting it off"_

"_He wants me to go with him."_

"_...Oh...oh...yea"_

"_He, He says I should take a year off, a sabbatical, he says it would be fun."_

"_Yea it would be."_

"_But you just said he would be shipwrecked, with a volleyball."_

" _No, hes got you he doesn't need the volleyball."_

"_You think I should go?"_

"_Yea. Yea. Ya know its one year out of your life huh, A persons gotta live wide... Yours is kinda narrow."_

* * *

Tears kept rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the days before Sully had left.

But Brennan knew that these tears weren't for him. She sat there for was seemed like hours, thinking, until her thoughts were broken mere minutes late.

"Bones..." Booth came strolling in, only to find his partner in a state. Muttering to himself, "looks like I'm not superman" he rushed to her side, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Oh Bones. Shh. I'm here for you Temperance."

Sniffing, Brennan moved back from him. "I got an email from Sully..."

* * *

**One more left, I shall try and get it out asap, but i have 4 assignments to work on too. But that may make me to it faster, procrastination is my friend! (that and i cant stop thinking about bones after what happened on monday)**

**Love you guys XXX**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers. Another shout out to all those WONDERFUL people who reviewed :) as promised, here is the final chapter, making this story complete :) and while I'm here, i thought i might pimp my deviant art (same user name) which has on it a picture I draw of BB :) (these also a picture that someone else drew which i coloured in of them snogging, which is very cute ) anyhow, onwards chapter 3!! throws fist in air**

**Disclaimer: le sigh**

* * *

_Sniffing, Brennan moved back from him. "I got an email from Sully..."_

* * *

Brennan turned her screen so Booth could read the email. She watched his face as he read, his eyes slowly moving side to side, looking for a sign of what he though.

"Oh.." He turned to his partner, then back at the email, and then back at Brennan again. "Woa... geez Bones, whats brought this on?"

"I don;t know," she said, shaking her head, "he wants me to go with meet him. He wants me to leave again. What do I do Booth?" Blue eyes searched brown, looking for the reassurance that she belonged here.

_She knows what she should do damn it. _"Its up to you Bones." Looking down at her with sad eyes, he added "..If you want to go...go,"

Brennan shot up and hurried over to the glass front of her office, staring into the depths of her second home. "Your always doing that Booth." Her comment was barely audible.

"Bones?"

Turning back to him, she repeated herself. "Your always doing that Booth"

He didn't understand. "Doing what?" He started to move towards her, but she turned away again.

Brennan sighed. This wasn't her second home anymore, it hadn't been for a while. Booth was her second home now. "You always tell me to leave. Why Booth? Why don't you want me here?"

Special Agent Seeley Booth simply smiled as he moved behind his partner. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he spun her around. "Because Temperance..." and with that, his lips were on hers. It was short and chaste, but both felt the hidden meanings within it. As he broke the kiss, he whispered to ear "don't leave. don't ever leave." He knew she was going to need time to think about what just happened so he thought it best to give it to her.

Temperance Brennan's eye fluttered open as he pulled away. She reached for his hand, causing him to turn back. "You still haven't answered my question Booth"

He flashed that charm smile she had come to love.

"Because up until now, it was easier then telling you to stay."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Remember to review, so that I may improve my writing, and maybe do more ;)**

* * *


End file.
